Based on development of information communication technologies, a home network system is supplied to collectively manage information devices in the home, such as TV, PC, and mobile terminal, by establishing a network. The home network system connects a plurality of digital devices using a home gateway and allows the digital devices (e.g., TV, computer, mobile terminal, copier, refrigerator, air conditioner, etc.) connected via the home gateway to share various contents such as music, photo, and movie.
In the home network system, the home gateway is connected to Internet to transmit and receive data in association with the devices in the home. In this regard, communication methods using the home gateway in the home are studied.
For example, a user can access his/her home gateway outside the home and use the contents of the home devices connected to the home gateway. That is, a user terminal outside the home can access the user terminal's home gateway via an Access Point (AP) of a wireless network and fetch the content of the home device connected to the home gateway or store the content to the device. However, when the channel condition between the user terminal and the wireless network AP is not good, it is hard to use the home gateway access using the wireless network AP. When load of routers associated with the AP is high, the data transfer rate is degraded to cause inconvenience of the user.
Thus, what is needed is a method for accessing the home gateway by avoiding the poor channel condition between the user terminal and the wireless network AP or the high load of the routers associated with the AP.